


Ride or Die

by orphan_account



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Attempt at angst, Bad Flirting, Happy ending don't worry, M/M, Sorcerers, Still a bit of fluff, Very Bad Flirting, Wizards, but not really, heterosexuality doesn't inspire me and it's kinda boring, i hate that mf, i put too many tags i know, if my teacher reads this hello miss, jaeki, me trying to write something else than fluff, not talking about Jae-Ha's hair for once, that's an achievement, the priest looks like gobi yes, they're in love my honour, they're whipped for each other, yes all of my works are gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I don't care. I don't care !" he loudly replied.''You are my ride or die, Kija !" he shouted, glancing at his friend.---Story where Kija and Jae-Ha live in a village believing in the existence of sorcerers...And burns them alive.
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Kija (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Ride or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, long time no see, Jaeki enthusiasts !!  
> I'm happy to finally feel confident enough about this story ! (*´ω｀*)
> 
> Enjoy ! Thank you !

There was a village believing in the existence of witches and sorcerers.

Those who were suspected of being one of them were burned alive. Men, women, and children. There were no exceptions, and no pity.

''Priests are always right.'' was a recurrent sentence during the judgements.

Kija was wandering around the village, bored.

He was about to go home when suddenly, his best friend, showed up.

His annoyed face turned into a bright smile, glad to see him.

"Hi, Kija !" greeted the man, seemingly in a good mood.

That good mood was contagious and the white haired man felt instantly happy, too.

"Hello, Jae-Ha." he replied while looking at the taller man.

''How are you doing ?" he casually asked, as usual.

Their conversations always started that way, asking one another if they are okay.

"I'm good, what about you ?" he asked back.

"I'm so bored. It's almost unbelievable how bored I am." Kija sighed, making the green haired man giggle.

The taller man then looked at the surroundings, trying to find something to do.

"We can go to the forest, if you want to. We can find something to eat and make dinner together ?" he proposed, staring at his friend.

Kija nodded, looking at the forest.

"That's a good idea. I need to go to the forest anyway... So it's perfect.''

Jae-Ha smiled and they both headed towards the wide forest.

It was nothing too special. A lot of trees, lush made of vibrant green, and a very humid ground.

They took a deep breath of the fresh air and walked together, talking about silly things to make each other laugh.

They were searching food when suddenly, Kija stopped, making Jae-Ha intrigued.

''Is everything okay ?" he asked, concerned.

The white haired man smiled at him, trying to reassure him.

"Yes, everything is alright. I have to, uh..." he hesitated. 

"I have to go find something, I'll be back in five minutes." he said.

Jae-Ha slightly raised an eyebrow, surprised.

''Do you need help with anything ?"

Kija shook his head, saying no.

He smiled and went where he had to go, leaving the confused green haired man alone.

''Confused'', but in reality, not that much.

He was used to see the younger man act strange without any explanations.

He tried to see where his friend was heading to, but it was in vain.

Five minutes later, Kija came back as planned and they simply continued walking.

They went at Jae-Ha's house and made dinner together.

They were talking, laughing, and gossiping a lot. They were having a lot of fun together, and they actually always did.

The pale man stared at his talking friend with endearment. He has always thought he was sweet.

Jae-Ha was the prettiest man in the village, much to everyone's agreement. Women, and sometimes men, were ready to do anything to have him by his side.

''Kija is so lucky'' was something he often heard, every time he was walking with Jae-Ha.

And he, indeed, felt lucky.

Kija was one of the prettiest, too. Unbelievably pale skin, ocean eyes, amazing hair.

They were people's favourites.

Jae-Ha kept talking until he noticed his friend staring at him. He slightly laughed, then waved his hand.

"You're daydreaming, Kija dear." he gently said, catching the other man's attention.

''I know I'm handsome, but wakey wakey." he joked.

"You really are handsome, we both are."

They shyly laughed together at the cheesiness.

Kija went home when they finished talking.

The next morning, the village was painfully silent.

Jae-Ha woke up and glanced at the window.

The sky was grey, and it seemed like it was about to rain.

He slowly straightened his back and rubbed his messy hair.

He finally got up of bed after a few minutes and went outside after dressing up.

He was surprised to see that the streets were dead empty.

Everything was quiet and sad.

He sighed, knowing what was happening.

When the streets were empty, it meant only one thing : They were about to burn a wizard.

The judgement was probably done in the night.

He ran to the place where it was usually done.

The more he ran, the more he heard the noises of people screaming atrocious words.

In this small town, everyone knew each other, which made him curious about the identity of the witch or wizard.

He actually hated that law of burning sorcerers. He thought it was too barbaric, and too unfair.

After all, what if the wizard was a good human being ?

But oh well...

_Priests are always right._

He tried to make himself a path into the crowd.

Once he arrived at the front, he heard himself gasp loudly.

He saw that long white silky hair, that could belong only to his best friend.

He felt dizzy at the sight. He was wondering what made them think Kija was a sorcerer.

The priest was preparing the ropes for obvious reasons, and people around him were shouting slurs against the pale man.

Jae-Ha felt his blood boil and his anger build up. The hypocrisy of these villagers drove him crazy. The day before, they were all praising his looks and personality.

But today, they were all spitting on him, wishing for his death.

He suddenly ran between the priest and Kija. He faced the pastor and extended his arms to each side, blocking him.

People were already whispering about it. ''How dare he go against the priest ?" 

The man looked at him with impatience.

''What are you trying to do ?" the priest asked, making the green haired man clench his jaw.

''No, what are YOU trying to do ?"

Kija gently put his hand on his friend's shoulder, then whispered :

"Jae-Ha, calm down... Don't put yourself in danger." he warned, worried for him.

The man ignored him, still facing his current enemy.

The cleric sighed and childishly rolled his eyes.

"Move, don't make me repeat myself, pretty face.'' he abruptly said.

He was far from being respectful, which surprised Jae-Ha.

It was Kija's turn to snap.

"Don't call him pretty face, you unprofessional bastard !"

"Kija, darling, don't..." Jae-Ha slightly laughed at the weak insult.

"He has no right to call you that, he's supposed to stay neutral and respectful ! I'm the only one who can call you that !" explained the young man with conviction.

"Oh, are you ?" cheekily smiled the taller man, amused.

A silence took place while they were looking at each other.

"...You two, stop ! It's not the right moment to do whatever you are doing right now !" scolded the priest.

Jae-Ha looked at him angrily, then took Kija's hand in his.

"Kija, dear, do you trust me ?"

The white haired man looked at him, then nodded.

"Of course I do, always did, duh."

Jae-Ha smiled, then glanced at the priest that was about to get aggressive.

He counted to three. He shouted the last number and ran away, keeping Kija's hand in his.

The villagers started chasing them, torches in their hands.

"Jae-Ha, you are going to get yourself killed, idiot !" panicked the pale man while looking at him.

The said Jae-Ha stayed silent for a few seconds before finally answering.

"I don't care. I don't care !" he loudly replied.

''You are my ride or die, Kija !" he shouted, glancing at his friend.

Kija felt his heart twitch at these words and stayed silent.

His friend's words surprised him, but he suddenly felt safe.

They went back into the same forest as yesterday's.

Rain started pouring and the trees were no help against it.

The weather was cold and the ground slippery, much to their advantage.

Advantage because the villagers that were chasing them were slipping on the mud or getting lost in the woods because of the mist.

But Jae-Ha and Kija kept on running non stop, until they found refuge under a gigantic tree.

It was protecting them from the rain while they were catching their breath.

The silence was floating around them until Kija spoke up.

"Thank you." he said, intensely looking at the other man.

''It's only natural...'' he replied, sitting on the floor, exhausted after running for so long.

"Why did they think you are a sorcerer ? That's ridiculous."

Kija nervously bit his lip, still not sitting down.

''They saw me in the forest yesterday, you know, when I went further for five minutes..."

The green haired man nodded and made his friend sit next to him by gently tugging his sleeve.

Kija continued :

"They thought it was suspicious, because it was the place where wizards go to take ingredients for their potions...I didn't know this place was supervised."

Jae-Ha was listening to him, looking at him with empathy.

"Did you take anything from that place ?"

Kija felt nervous again.

"...I actually did.'' he admitted.

"What ? But, why ?" asked the older man, surprised.

The other one didn't respond immediately, his head full of thoughts.

He slightly shivered, but it was definitely not because of the wind.

He was so nervous. So nervous to tell the truth.

The deeply breathed in before speaking.

_"Because I am a sorcerer."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the eeeeeeend !!  
> Ngl, I missed my whipped boys
> 
> I hope you liked it !! See you soon friends !!
> 
> Twitter : @nastyonoush


End file.
